


Legendary

by blynninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Introspection, Multi, Other, pidge thinks about shiro, season 3 introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Pidge thinks about how much of a "legend" Shiro was in their house while she was growing up.





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> “I grew up with my dad and Matt telling me stories about [Shiro]. He was a legend in our house.”  
> Pidge, 3x01
> 
> There didn’t seem to be much … um, proof? of this in previous seasons, aside from maybe Pidge knowing there wasn’t any pilot error, so I wanted to expand on it.

Dad had always been big on stories.

He’d shared them with Mom when they were dating, and somehow she’d still agreed to marry him.

He’d shared them with Matt so much when he was little that Matt had several of them memorized.

And Katie had loved Dad’s stories: of places he’d traveled, of his college days, of famous people he had met or heard in conferences.

But Katie’s favorite stories by far were those of people her father worked with or mentored.

His stories of Commander Iverson had been the reason she’d hacked the Garrison before sneaking into Iverson’s office in person.

When Matt had started at the Garrison, the stories had begun including cadets, and Katie had started hearing about Takashi Shirogane, who Matt insisted on calling Shiro.

According to Matt, the guy was poised to become the top in his class.

According to Dad, Shiro was “intelligent, quick-witted, and decisive under pressure,” which Katie knew meant that Dad agreed with Matt.

And when Shiro had been chosen to be the pilot to Kerberos, Dad had said nothing but good things about the decision.

He and Matt had talked nonstop of how proud they were of Shiro, and how wonderful a choice the Garrison had made.

When Dad and Matt had been chosen as the other two to join Shiro on the Kerberos mission, Katie couldn’t have been prouder.

So the idea that the shuttle had been lost due to “pilot error” had come as a shock, not to mention had felt like an outright lie.

Dad and Matt had sung Shiro’s praises—no way would Shiro have let them down.

There had to have been some other explanation.

And Katie, as Pidge, had found that explanation the night Shiro crash-landed back on Earth and their Voltron journey had begun.

She had been almost as star-struck as Lance, to be honest, but had made sure to keep the fangirling all internal. They had only just met, officially, after all, and she was still searching for her father and brother.

To see Shiro in person, though, had been enlightening.

Katie had imagined him many times based on Dad and Matt’s stories, but those paled in comparison to actually being around Shiro, seeing him in action.

He was so much more than Dad and Matt had described, and despite the crazy-weird circumstances, Katie was glad to get to know him.

He was all the things Dad had said and more.

So when she told Keith that Shiro had been a “legend” in their home growing up, she meant it.

And they were going to find their legendary friend, no matter what it took.


End file.
